WO 2010 066 396 A1 discloses a generic bearing arrangement, in particular for bearing a crankshaft, wherein the polymer coating is intended to help facilitate the bearing of the crankshaft and thereby save energy and also to be able to make the bearing arrangement more cost-effective overall.